


Snakes and Hydraulics

by grnidshrk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Monster High, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Origins, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationship, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grnidshrk/pseuds/grnidshrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Stark was not was not exactly human.</p><p>Of course, you realize, this means her son is only <i>half</i> human.</p><p>Not that many people know, of course not; it isn't the worst kept secret among those closest to Tony, it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes and Hydraulics

**Author's Note:**

> One should note that playing Monster High dolls with one younger sibling while their twin has a Marvel marathon on the big screen in the same room leads to only weird (crack?) places.
> 
> And Deuce is my favorite next to Frankie and Skelita.

Magic, despite what many thought, was not a hard concept to grasp, especially for Tony. 

Maria Stark had not been a completely normal human woman no matter what Howard thought, she, like every other monster her age, just used magic to appear so. Those types of magicks usually took decades to learn, some centuries but Tony, with his fast mind, learned it before he was six and easily became autonomous from his mother who'd stayed close since his birth lest any mortals realize neither were completely human. While illusionary magicks were incredibly easy for Tony, controlling what happened when he looked people in the eye was much harder and at an early age had taken to not looking anyone in the eye seeming to be dismissive of his peers.

Being part monster was, without a doubt, one of the best things he could be but it still made living among the Normals a pain to deal with, especially being part Gorgon.

The first time someone found out it was Rhodey and Tony had accidentally turned him to stone, which was luckily not permanent with his young age.

The second time it was Pepper but she was fine, having locked eyes with him through one of his workshop computer screens.

Luckily, Obidiah Stane never knew and never found out.

As it was, he was lucky that Pepper knew since it enabled him to bring his more Monster oriented inventions into play and open up a section in Stark Industries for Monsters only.

Afghanistan was more than just hell. He hadn't had his full eye contacts in that day so he relied on his illusion magic to keep them from realizing he was not normal. Of course Yinsen knew, the man'd had his hands in his chest; of course he'd realized Tony was different. But Yinsen hadn't cared; Tony wasn't the only Monster he'd met. 

The serpents that occupied his scalp were of various breeds; mostly Black Mambas and Temple Vipers as he got older. Often, his mother had told him, a young Gorgon's serpent species would change with the child's temperament and location. Tony often thought both of the species he had eventually taken on fit him a little to well and if a biologist every looked at them they'd know his personality with just a glance.

He was not ready for the rest of the Avengers to move in, damn Fury and his word games.

Bruce found out within a week, the hissing Tony's constant partners made as he talked to himself and them made Bruce first suspicious and wary and then curious when nothing horrid happened. Bruce walking into their shared lab space to at 4 in the morning to write down a possible idea to find Tony talking to both JARVIS and his snakes was both disquieting and humorous when he realized Tony was in effect arguing with himself. After that Tony could often be found working in the workshop and the lab sans illusion as long as JARVIS alerted him before someone who didn't know walked in. Then again it also helped when they accidentally found out that the Hulk prevented Bruce from being turned to stone by Tony's gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you guys think?


End file.
